A comforting Love
by Paige Emily Mathews
Summary: Sean's cousin, Kennedy, lived a good life until one night a drunk driver hit their car. Kennedy goes to Tokyo to live with Sean and meets Han. Han himself has a bad past.. Can he help her with hers? HanOC
1. Chapter 1

I got tired of nobody hooking Han up with anyone, so I decided it was my turn to give it a try. I know it will be out of character for him to be serious with a girl, but hey, maybe he just needed the girl that would make him change.

Chapter 1

Kennedy woke up in a room she recognized as her cousin, Sean's room. Then the memories of last night came to the front of her mind and she started crying. Then her aunt, walked in and held her close.

"Oh sweetie, it will be fine," her aunt said, "I called Sean, he's coming home."

"What? Why?" Kennedy asked.

"For the funerals," her aunt replied, "can you pick him up from the airport?"

"yea, what time does he get here?"

"In 3 hours," her aunt said and walked out of the room.

Sighing, Kennedy got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready to pick up her cousin from the airport.

"Oh my God, it can't be Kenny!" Sean said and ran up and hugged his baby cousin.

"Hey Sean," Kennedy replied.

"I'm sorry I had to come back with the circumstances as they are," Sean said and draped his arm over Kennedy's shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kennedy replied and walked away to the car.

"Right," Sean said, knowing that if he wasn't quick, he'd get left behind.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as friends of her parents and brother tried to comfort her. Kennedy didn't know any of them, seeing as how she was so different from her family, she even looked different. Her dad had even teased that she must have been the milk man's kid. Her mom and dad were both blonde haired and blue eyed. Her brother was blonde haired and green eyed. They were all really pale too. Kennedy had dark brown hair that was straight. Her honey colored eyes would make anyone stop and take a second look. She also had skin that looked like she had a tan all year long. Her brother played every sport there was and was student council president. Both of her parents had went to Harvard. Her mom was a psychiatrist and her father was a heart surgeon. Her brother had been the perfect child. Kennedy was always in the principal's office at school, in trouble with the law, and drove her parents crazy. The only thing they were proud of her was that she could dance. She took ballet but hated it. She only did it to please her parents. Kennedy liked to hip hop dance and street dance.

"Hey Kenny, my mom said the funeral is in an hour, so get up!" Sean said, poking his head into his room where Kennedy was staying.

"Umm Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming home, I don't know if I could do this without you here."

"Anything for my Kenny, you are more like my sister than my cousin, hell, you cause enough trouble to be my sister!" Sean said and left.

An hour later, Kennedy sat beside her aunt and Sean on the hard wooden pews of the church her parents and brother had attended. Kennedy always hated going to church and sitting for the three hour services. All these people had shown up, people her parents had worked with and all their rich friends.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry about your loss, it's a shame they died at the hands of a drunk driver, and it's a miracle that you survived that horrible crash," an old woman with skin like a raisin and too much pink lipstick on said.

"yea, a miracle," Kennedy muttered so no one heard.

A few hours later, after the service, Sean found Kennedy sitting on the steps of the church.

"Kennedy, my mom needs to talk to you."

"okay, where is she?"

"in the church."

"Hey hun, how are you holding up?" her aunt said.

"fine."

"Well, I have some news for you, you are going to Tokyo with Sean tomorrow. I think it would be for the best, that way you don't have to stay in this dreadful place with so many bad memories. Sean said you could stay with him. Plus, this way, you and Sean will be able to spend more time together."

"Wait, you're getting rid of me?" Kennedy asked.

"No, darling, I can't take care of you, I couldn't take care of Sean, much less you, you are more of a handful than he ever was."

"I can't believe you! Thanks for the favor auntie!" Kennedy yelled and ran out of the church where she ran into Luke, her boyfriend.

"Hey babe!" Luke said.

"Don't touch me! I'm out of this crappy place," Kennedy said and ran off to find Sean so they could go home and pack.

On the drive home, all Kennedy could do was cry. She just lost her parents and her brother, now her home too.

"It isn't so bad Kennedy, it's a whole lot better than here," Sean said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Whatever, can we leave tonight?" Kennedy asked.

"Yea, let's go!" Sean said.

Two hours later, the two cousins were side by side on a plane to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first chapter was long, but I had to set the basis for the rest of the story! Enjoy! And Thanks to dreamerofyourfantasies for your review! YAY!

When they arrived in Tokyo, they went to the parking deck to get Sean's car. Sean showed the guard his driving license and the guard gave his the keys. They went to the top deck and Kennedy made a game of trying to guess which car was Sean's.

"Umm, let me see, that green Bug over there," Kennedy asked and her answer was a look from Sean that said no.

"Ok, sorry I didn't know, umm how about that Cadillac?"

"No."

Then Sean stopped, crossed his arms, and grinned.

"Wait, not the Audi," Kennedy said.

"Yep, that's my baby!" Sean said and walked to the car.

"How could you afford this car?" Kennedy asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"A friend of mine has the hook-up, that's who you will be living with," Sean said as he sped off to Han's house.

"You're a racer, aren't you?"

"Nope, a drifter," Sean said with a smile.

"Hey, a cop," Kennedy said as they passed by one.

"No worries, when you go this fast, they don't even try to catch you."

"I think I like this city," Kennedy said and settled back into the seat.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a huge garage.

"Hey Twink! Open up for me!" Sean yelled to a short black guy.

"Hey it's DK!" Twink yelled back, "and he's got a babe too!"

"Oh yeah, Kenny, that Twink, he's crazy."

Sean pulled into the garage and helped Kennedy get her bags out of the back.

"Hey Han! Come here for a minute," Sean yelled to a guy sitting with a bunch of girls.

Kennedy was watching all the going ons closely. Sean was calling a guy named Han over to meet her. This was the guy that she was going to live with.

"Han, this is my baby cousin, Kennedy."

"She don't look like no baby Sean," Han said and the way he was looking her over made Kennedy blush.

"I'm not a baby, no matter what Sean says, but nice to meet you Han," Kennedy said and shook Han's hand, all the while thinking how incredibly hot he was.

"Nice to meet you too Kennedy," Han said shaking her hand, amazed at how gorgeous she was.

"Umm, sorry to break up the party but Kennedy, you've got school tomorrow, right?" Sean said.

"Sorry cuz, I got my GED last year, my parole officer thought it would be for the best," Kennedy replied.

"Wow, you guys really are cousins," Han said, laughing, and headed back to the party.

"Okay Kennedy, do whatever, I got to find Neela, you can go to the party," Sean said and walked off.

Kennedy decided to explore her new home and walked away, while Han was watching her the whole time. He gave her a few seconds head start, then he followed her.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Han asked, walking up behind Kennedy.

"Not right now, but maybe later," Kennedy replied.

"Its beautiful, isn't it," Han asked, indicating the city lights and all the people walking around.

"Yeah, in its own way, I'm used to looking up and seeing stars, not more lights."

"Where are you from anyways? And why Tokyo?" Han asked.

"I'm from Alabama, and I didn't have a choice in coming to Tokyo."

Han waited for her to continue.

"A few days ago, my parents, my brother, and I were in a car accident, we were hit head-on by a drunk driver, I was pulled out by the drunk driver before he pulled away, then the car exploded," Kennedy said, tears in her eyes as she remembered the night, "We were on the way home from my dance recital, it was the one thing they were proud of me for."

The way Kennedy talked and the pain in her eyes and voice made Han want to put his arms around her but he didn't dare because she was Sean's cousin.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, I just met you," Kennedy said.

"You can talk to me anytime, Sean saved me from a car crash, right before it exploded, so he's family, that makes you family too."

"Thanks Han, how about that grand tour?"

Han showed her all the rooms, the party rooms, where the bathrooms were, the garage, the mini soccer field, dance floor, and the barroom. He ended the tour with Kennedy's new room.

"This one is yours, mine is down the hall on the right, Sean's is across from yours, Twink's is next door to you, and Neela's is beside Sean's. The rooms upstairs are guest rooms and for parties. Any questions?"

"No, thank you for everything, I guess I will see you tomorrow, and if you see Sean, will you tell him I said good night?"

"Sure think Kenny."

Han headed back to the party, and started telling people they needed to head home, the party was over. He saw Sean and Neela around the pool and went over to them.

"Sean, your cousin went to bed, and said to tell you good night," Han said.

"Thanks man, we're out for the night too," Sean said and with his arm around Neela, went to his room.

Han went to his room too, but it was a while before he could sleep, he kept thinking of a girl with brown hair and eyes and skin the color of honey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was long, but Han likes Kennedy! Yay! Haha… btw.. I don't own any of the Fast and Furious characters, but I do the others!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, and as my way of thanks, here's chapter 3! Yay! **

**BTW: I don't own any Fast and Furious characters, but I do own the others. **

The next day, Kennedy was awoken by a banging on her bedroom door. She got up and opened to door to find Han standing there. Suddenly, she was very conscious of the fact that she was wearing a tank top and cheerleading shorts.

"Han, what do you want?" Kennedy asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Umm, to tell you that I need you to get ready and be in the garage in twenty minutes," Han replied, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not notice that she barely had clothes on.

"Okay, I'll be there," Kennedy replied and closed the door with a huge sigh. Somehow she was deeply attracted to Han, but he was off limits because of Sean.

Han walked to the garage, thinking of Kennedy the whole way back and didn't even notice that Sean was yelling at him.

Sean finally gave up and ran up to tap Han on the shoulder.

"What Sean?" Han asked.

"I've been yelling at you for five minutes, trying to tell you that we've been challenged to a race by the old DK," Sean said, "Where's your mind at?"

"Great, well, I guess you need to practice some more today."

"Yes!" Sean yelled and picked up Neela and kissed her.

Just then, Kennedy walked down the stairs into the garage, dressed in tight blue jeans with a fitted black t-shirt and converse tennis shoes.

"What are you celebrating?" she asked.

"I'm racing the old DK tonight, Kenny!" Sean said excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Kennedy said and gave him a huge hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night**

"Neela and Kennedy! If you chicks don't hurry up, we're leaving without you!" Sean yelled.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there!" Neela yelled back.

"Women," Sean muttered, shaking his head as he got in his car.

"Oh my gosh, I don't have any clothes for this type of race," Kennedy said frantically.

"I do," Neela said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Thirty minutes later, Kennedy stood looking in the mirror, barely recognizing herself. She felt gorgeous for the first time. She was wearing a black miniskirt with fishnets and a pink and black halter top. She had on XXHi black converse all stars. Neela had done her make-up. She wore black eyeliner, gold eye shadow, and mascara. Neela had said she had gorgeous skin and didn't need anything else. Neela wore a white miniskirt and a tight fitting long sleeved yellow and gray shirt. She wore knee high boots.

"My gosh, we're hot!" Neela said.

"You really think so?" Kennedy asked.

"Of course," Neela said before grabbing Kennedy's hand and pulling her to the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Sean?" Twink asked, poking Sean's shoulder.

"What?"

"Isn't that your cousin and girlfriend?"

When Sean looked to where Twink was pointing, his jaw dropped. Han smiled and Twink broke out in laughter.

Kennedy and Neela walked to where their group was, standing around Han and Sean's cars.

"Don't leave your mouth open like that, you might catch a bug," Kennedy said walking past Sean and leaning on Han's car.

Both Twink and Neela laughed. Han just stared at Kennedy.

Han leaned over to Kennedy and said, "You look good."

Kennedy turned around to say thanks and saw that Han was once again surrounded by gorgeous, giggly girls.

"Sean! Time to Race!" Twink yelled.

"Here I go," Sean said and got in his car.

Sean drove his car up to the starting line beside the old DK, Takashi. There were two girls on both sides and a guy in between the two cars. The girl on the left said Ready. The girl on the right said Set. The guy in the middle said Go. The two cars took off, heading towards the first turn to drift. The crowds of people headed towards the lifts. Han and Kennedy hung back so they wouldn't get pushed and shoved around. Finally, they got in a lift to go to the top of the parking garage.

"You look beautiful Kennedy," Han said.

"Thank You Han."

When the doors of the lift started to open, Han reached over and pushed the button to close the doors. When Kennedy shot him a questioning look, Han leaned towards her and kissed her. Before Kennedy could say or do anything, Han had pushed the open doors button and walked out. Kennedy followed.

They got there in time to see Sean's car coming around the last curve, Takashi not far behind.

Sean pulled in front of the cheering crowd and stepped out. Neela went running up to him and kissed him. Twink and a few models he had on each arm came up and congratulated Sean too. Han just smiled and ate some munchies. Kennedy ran and jumped on his back, cheering and yelling the way he had always done at her dance recitals.

After the race, everyone started leaving, including the group. Han was in his car. Sean and Neela were in the car behind him. That left Kennedy and Twink in the last car. They drove out in a single file line. They pulled up to a stoplight and stopped. When the light turned green, Han went through, when Sean's car was going through the intersection, a truck that was supposed to be stopped ran the red light and smashed into Sean's car, crumpling it.

Kennedy sat and watched the whole thing unfold, horror in her eyes. It was like reliving the night her parents and brother had died, only this time she wasn't in the car.

She quickly jumped out of Twinkie's car and ran to the crashed car. Neela was already out, laying on the ground only three feet away from the crash. She was bleeding profusely. Then Kennedy saw Sean, and her heart stopped. He was leaned against the steering wheel, his head bleeding and cracked. His left arm and leg were mangled and twisted. Kennedy could hear Twink on the phone calling 911. She cried and cried. Han started trying to get Sean out of the car before it exploded. Han yelled at Kennedy to get Neela away from the crash. She tried not to move Neela too much, but they were almost the same size, so Kennedy picked her up and moved her to the safety of the sidewalk. Then they heard the sirens of the ambulance. The paramedics arrived and worked on Neela. Then a second ambulance pulled up and with the help of the fire fighters were able to get Sean out of the car and onto a gurney. They loaded the two into the ambulances and drove off to the hospital. Kennedy broke down and fell to the street. Han came up and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to help her up but she refused to move, so he picked her up and put her in his car. He told Twink to follow and they all drove quickly to the hospital.

When they got there, Kennedy and Han walked into the waiting room. A doctor walked out and seeing Kennedy, walked over to her.

Kennedy couldn't talk so it was Han who asked, "How are they doctor?"

Oh.. I'm sorry it was so long…….. But this was my first cliffhanger… Will Kennedy have to deal with more loss? Or will they survive. Now kennedy is having to relive the nightmare all over again. Will it ever end?

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

First, I want to say thank you to Hansgirl69 and Niquie for your reviews. They are appreciated.

Remember that they were fixing to talk to the doctor in the last chapter.

"Well, the young lady has two broke ribs, a twisted wrist, and a few bruises. Nothing we couldn't fix. She's going to be fine. As for the young man," the doctor started as Kennedy held her breath, afraid of what the doctor was going to say, "He's going to be fine, but he has a broken leg, a broke arm, several broken ribs, and a concussion. I would like him to stay here tonight, actually, I would like for both of them to stay tonight, just to be on the safe side."

As the doctor finished, Kennedy almost collapsed with relief. Sean and Neela were going to be fine. They wouldn't be driving, partying, and definitely not drifting for a while. "Thank you doctor," Kennedy said, and watched the doctor walk off to check on his patients.

Han and Kennedy walked to room 207, where Sean and Neela were sharing a room.

"Oh my gosh, Sean, I'm so sorry!" Kennedy said when they walked in. Then she ran and gave him a hug, but pulled back when he winced.

"What for?" Sean asked.

"Because, I don't want you hurt," Kennedy said with a few tears slipping down her face.

"But, the good thing is that we're fine Kenny," Neela said from the other bed.

"Yea, by the way, how did you get to share a room?" Kennedy asked.

"We told them we're married." Neela said with a smile.

"Well, we will be soon," Sean replied.

"Huh?" Han and Kennedy said in unison.

"We're getting married in a couple months," Neela said, then the nurse walked in and told Han and Kennedy that they needed to leave because visiting hours had been over for 4 hours and that they could come back tomorrow.

"Bye Sean," Kennedy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Neela."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Han and Kennedy got back to the garage, Kennedy sat on a couch in the garage. She had her face in her hands, thinking. She remembered the night her parents died. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kennedy stood up to find Han asleep in the lounge chair. She went over and kissed him on the cheek, remembering when he kissed her only a few hours earlier. Then she went to her room and went to sleep.

Han woke up a couple hours later to someone crying. He knew that no one was there except Kennedy and himself. He walked down the hall to her room and heard cries coming from inside. He opened the door to find Kennedy sitting up in her bed, crying.

"Kennedy, what's wrong?" Han asked as he moved towards her.

"Han?" Kennedy asked.

"I'm right here baby," Han replied and sat on the bed beside her, "What's wrong?"

"I was dreaming and it was a nightmare. I remembered the night my parents and brother died."

"What exactly happened?" Han asked.

"You don't want to know, I haven't told anyone, not even Sean," Kennedy said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Please tell me so I can help you, sometimes that's all it takes, is just to talk."

Kennedy took a deep breath and released it before she said anything.

"I had a dance recital that night, it was the one thing my parents were proud of me for. They always came and watched me. They didn't approve of me racing, or the fact that all my friends were guys and we were always in trouble. I couldn't please them, except for dancing, and even then it was only ballet that they approved of. Anyway, after my recital, I was going to go home and get in my car and go to a party. We were arguing about it on the way home. Then me and my brother got in to a fight because he said I was never good enough for my parents. My father had glanced back from driving to yell at me, I don't think he even saw the car in our lane, going the wrong direction. The car was all over the road, I saw the other car make contact with our car, smashing it. Our car rolled several times then it hit a tree. The driver of the other car had gotten out of his car and came to our car to see if he could help. My parents were unconscious in the front seat and my brothers head was slammed against the window, blood pouring down his face. The other driver pulled me out and dragged me away from the wreck. I smelled beer and alcohol. I looked in his eyes and it was my boyfriend, Luke. My own boyfriend had killed my family. I felt the ground shake as the car exploded. Luke ran to his own car and drove off, leaving me on the side of the road, and my family burning in the car.

A driver saw the car burning and pulled over to help us, she got me to the hospital and called the cops. For nights afterwards, I woke up crying and screaming. Tonight brought it all back, I would have died if Sean or Neela had died."

"Kennedy, I'm so sorry," Han said, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's why I don't race, or party much anymore, and I don't drink," Kennedy said and laid her head against Han's chest, feeling safe in his arms, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

With a nod, Han laid beside her on the bed, kissing her. They stayed that way until morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy woke up the next morning with Han beside her, naked. _Oh my, what did I do? _she thought. Then she remembered Sean and Neela's crash, and the nightmares of her parents death. Han had been there last night, he comforted her. He listened. With a smile, Kennedy rolled over so she was facing him, and watched him sleep. Gently, so she wouldn't wake him, she got out of bed and got a shower. When she got out, Han was gone but there was a note on her bed. _I'll be right back. -Han_

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Han came back, fully dressed and looking gorgeous.

"Did we do what I think we did?" Han asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kennedy replied, "I'm sorry Han."

"What for, I've liked you for a long time, since you got here, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me."

"Well, I guess we now know," Kennedy said with a grin, "Oh, we've got to go see Sean and Neela."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened between you two?" Neela asked finally asked, when Han had stepped out to go get drinks.

"Well, we, umm, well , you know," Kennedy said quietly, Sean was sleeping, and she didn't want him to know, yet.

"No way," Neela said, in shock, "Han hasn't been serious with a girl since he was 15."

"Oh wow, well I don't know, but we're good," Kennedy said, then Han walked back in.

"Kennedy, are you ready to go?" Han asked, "the doctor said that Sean and Neela can come home tonight."

"Yeah, we'll be back later Neela," Kennedy said and followed Han out the door.

When they got back to the garage, Kennedy followed Han to his room, "Han, can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Last Night."

"Okay," Han said and motioned for Kennedy to sit down beside him on the bed.

"Why haven't you been serious with a girl before, why all the silly, slutty, giggly girls?" Kennedy asked.

Han sighed before he said anything, "I was once. I was fifteen at the time. She was gorgeous, her name was Sloane. She was sweet, sexy, and I loved her. We were drifting one night. She was in the passenger seat. I was showing off. We went around a curve and ran into an oncoming car. Sloane died right then and there. She was pinned against a tree. I remember her eyes, only a minute before, were full of laughter and happiness, they were empty. I quit racing after that and I never fell for another girl."

"I'm sorry Han, I didn't know," Kennedy said and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Kenny, I haven't felt for another girl what I feel for you. You make me feel so much more than Sloane did, and in my heart, it feels like I'm betraying her, but my heart is also telling me to love you," Han said with a lump growing in his throat.

Kennedy reached her hand to touch Han's cheek, and kissed him. He kissed her back and they laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep like that.

They awoke in time to go get Sean and Neela from the hospital. They got them settled in their room and went to watch the soccer game. Twink invited them to play but neither wanted to.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kennedy said to everyone.

"Night Kennedy," Twink said.

Just then, Neela came walking up on her crutches. "Han, I've been watching you, you haven't looked at one of these bimbos. What's going on?"

"Neela, I don't know, I like Kennedy a lot, but what about Sloane?"

"Sloane is gone Han. You have to come to terms with that, and until you do, your heart won't let you have Kennedy. I think Sloane would have wanted you to be happy."

"Yea man, and Kennedy is a good girl, she just gets in a lot of trouble," Twink said with a small laugh before running after a model.

"Maybe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh that was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Han and Kennedy! YAY!

And thanks for the reviews.. I really appreciate them and they help encourage me.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. They keep me encouraged. I'm glad that you guys like my story.

I do not own any of the FATF characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

"Kennedy, the party has already started," Neela said through the door.

"I'm coming," Kennedy replied as she put the finishing touches to her make-up. It had been exactly six weeks since Sean and Neela had been in the accident. It was also Kennedy's 18th birthday.

"Wow, you look amazing," Neela said when Kennedy opened the door.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now let's go before Han and Sean get mad," Neela said and headed to the party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got downstairs, Neela walked over to where Sean was sitting. He still couldn't get up and walk around really good.

"Hey Han, Will you dance with me since my boyfriend can't?" Neela asked.

"Of course," Han said and followed Neela to the dance floor.

"Alright Ken, spill," Sean said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is bothering you, and I know its not because you are turning 18."

"Nothing is bothering me," Kennedy answered, not looking Sean in the eyes, "Twink, show that stuff you got for your car."

"Sure thang, sweetie!" Twink said and pulled her to his Hulk mobile.

Neela and Han had come back from dancing to find Sean sitting, deep in thought.

"Neela, I want you to find out what's up with Kennedy," Sean said.

"Sean, whatever is bothering her, is her business, not yours."

"Anyway, its karaoke time!" Neela announced and went to the karaoke machine.

A couple people went up and sang. Neela ran over to Kennedy and asked her to sing a song. "Why?" Kennedy asked.

"Because I've heard you sing in the shower," Neela said and pushed her to the stage.

"What song?" Kennedy asked.

"Anything," Neela replied and walked off.

As the music started, Kennedy closed her eyes and began to sing.

_I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon _

_It lasted forever _

_And ended so soon (yea) _

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark gray sky _

_I was changed _

_In places no one will find _

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) _

_It was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry (cryyy..)_

_The moment that I saw you cry _

_It was late in September _

_And I've seen you before (and you were) _

_You were always the cold one _

_But I was never that sure... _

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark gray sky _

_I was changed _

_In places no one will find _

_All your feelings so deep inside _

_Was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry _

_I wanted to hold you _

_I wanted to make it go away _

_I wanted to know you _

_I wanted to make your everything, all right _

_I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon _

_In places no one will find _

_In places no one will find _

_All your feelings so deep inside _

_It was now that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry _

_The moment that I saw you cry _

_I think I saw you cry _

_The moment I saw you cry _

_I wanted to know you _

_I wanted to know you _

_I wanted to know you_

When Kennedy finished the song, everyone at the party clapped and cheered. She saw Han to the side of the stage. She ran off the stage to kiss him. Everyone cheered at that too.

"That was pretty good," Han whispered in her ear.

"Pretty good?" Kennedy asked, pulling back from him.

"No, it was really good," Han said with a smile.

"Hey, you two!" Sean yelled, "It's time to blow out the candles birthday girl. You can't exactly do that with your mouth on Han's."

"I'm coming," Kennedy said and blew out her candles with a wish.

"Did you make a wish?" Sean asked.

"Yes, I did," Kennedy replied with a small smile in Han's direction.

"Kennedy, I got you a present too, but its in my room, will you go with me to get it?" Neela asked.

"Yeah," Kennedy answered and followed her.

When they got to Neela's room, they went in and Neela pulled a small sack out from under her bed. Kennedy pulled the tissue paper off the top and gasped when she saw what the present was.

"What, Neela, Why?" Kennedy asked, shocked.

"I saw the signs, now I want you to know for sure," Neela replied and gestured to the small test stick.

"I can't believe something this small holds that much importance," Kennedy said and went into the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later with a grim look on her face. She knew she should tell Neela but no one else would know.

"You are aren't you," Neela guessed.

"Yea, Neela, you can't tell anyone, not even Sean. I can't believe this, on my 18th birthday, I find out I'm pregnant. This is just great. What is Han gonna say?" Kennedy said, rambling, and then freaking out.

"Kennedy, you have to calm down, I am not going to tell anyone. It isn't my place, but I think that that is the best present you could ask for," Neela said and walked out of the room, leaving Kennedy to her thoughts.

When Neela got back to the party, Han came up to her, "Have you seen Kennedy?"

"Yeah, she's in my room, she doesn't feel too good," Neela replied.

Han practically ran to Neela's room. He found Kennedy lying on the bed, crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Han asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Han, you're gonna hate me," Kennedy replied.

"Kennedy, I could never hate you," Han said. Kennedy rolled over so she was facing him and Han saw that her make-up was running and her face was red, but she had never looked so beautiful.

"I'm pregnant."

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter……. Yay she's pregnant! Can Han handle it? _

_Song was by Mandy Moore, its called Cry. I don't own it, but I love it.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I was inspired for this chapter, so I hope for more reviews.

Sorry this one is a little messed up, I was having a little writer's block.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're what?" Han stammered.

"I'm pregnant," Kennedy said, with eyes filling with tears again.

"How did that happen?" Han asked.

"Do you want an anatomy lesson or the birds and the bees talk?" Kennedy said, now crying.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, what the hell do you mean?" Kennedy said, raising her voice.

"Is it mine?" Han asked and was answered with a slap across the face.

"You bastard, of course it's yours!" Kennedy yelled before getting up and walking out of the door.

A stunned Han watched her walk out. He was still too shocked to even think to run after Kennedy. All he could think about was the fact that he was a Daddy.

Neela found Kennedy in her room crying her eyes out. "Kennedy, what's wrong?" Neela asked, putting a comforting arm around her.

"He, he, he asked me if it was his!" Kennedy said and sobbed even harder, "I'm going back to Alabama."

"Why?"

"Because, Han doesn't want this baby, I'm not even sure I do," Kennedy replied.

"Kennedy, I'm shocked at you, that baby is a human life, you can't kill it, or even give it up. It is a part of you, and what you and Han share."

"Don't worry Neela, I couldn't kill it or give it up," Kennedy said, "But I'm going home in a couple weeks."

"Please don't, Kennedy, I would miss you so much, you are like the sister I never had. Forget Han, if he don't want this baby, that's his loss," Neela said, making Kennedy smile.

"Ok, I won't go home, but don't tell anyone, not even Sean."

"I promise," Neela said and held up her pinky finger.

Kennedy laughed as she took her Neela's finger in her own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Kennedy is pregnant," Han thought to himself as he drove up the mountain where he had his accident with Sloane all those years ago. He knew he needed to leave his heart with her and let the past go. He pulled off the road to the tree that marked Sloane's death. He got out of his car and walked over to the tree.

"Sloane, I loved you so much, I'm so sorry," Han said softly. He touched the tree where he had carved R.I.P. Sloane.

"She was a good person," a voice behind him said.

Han turned around to find Sloane's little sister behind him.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" Han asked the tall blonde. He hadn't seen her since he was fifteen. Sloane's mom had moved the family to Australia.

"I had to come back, to see some old friends," Sophie said with a small smirk. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a white miniskirt. Han couldn't help but notice that she was no longer the little girl he remembered.

"What are you doing tonight Han?" Sophie asked, moving closer to him.

"Racing, as usual," Han answered, "Listen, Sophie, it was great seeing you, but I have to get back, I just needed to figure some things out, and as usual, Sloane helped me."

"I'll see you around Han," Sophie said and got in her car and drove off.

Han sat in front of the tree and let his mind wander. He remembered all the things he had done with Sloane and how he had never let another girl get close to him. Somehow, Kennedy had broke through the barriers he had put up. She was like Sloane in so many ways, but so different. He knew that Sloane wasn't as stubborn as Kennedy was. She was more gentle and soft spoken. Kennedy was out going and friendly. Sloane and Kennedy both had a zest for life that he couldn't understand. He also knew that if Sloane was in the position that he and Kennedy were in, that she would give up the baby in a second. Kennedy would never do anything to hurt the baby. She would protect it with all her being. Sloane wasn't made to live for a long time. She did what she was put on Earth to do, and that was open his heart from the cold hardness that resulted from his parents arguing, fighting, and yelling at each other all the time. He witnessed his own father kill his mother with a baseball bat and his father was roaming free. He ran out after that and took comfort in growing up with his cousins and learning to race. He made his own way after that, took care of himself and was never a liability to someone else.

Han knew what he needed to do. He needed to find Kennedy and tell her how much he loved her and wanted her and the baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kennedy, You are leaving this room and going to the races tonight!" Neela said for the fifth time.

"Neela, I can't," Kennedy said.

"You are going to make Sean, Twinkie, and everyone else suspicious!" Neela said.

"Oh, fine, will you help me get ready?" Kennedy said in a defeated voice.

Twenty minutes later, Kennedy was dressed in tight blue jeans with knee high fur trimmed boots. She had on a pink long sleeved shirt with a black tank top on over it. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun and only eyeliner and mascara on. Neela was dressed in a white dress that came to her mid thigh and thigh high boots on.

"Well, aren't you gorgeous," Neela commented when Kennedy came out of the bathroom.

"Don't joke Neela, I look like crap, I'm pregnant," Kennedy said.

"Whatever, you do have a natural glow to your face," Neela said and pulled Kennedy out of the room.

They arrived at the races in time to watch Sean race. He won, of course.

Kennedy was sitting on Sean's car when Twinkie walked up, "What's going on Kenny?"

"Nothing, why?" Kennedy replied, not looking Twinkie in the eye.

"I'm not stupid, I know something is up between you and Han," Twinkie said.

"How did you know?" Kennedy whispered.

"Han looks like someone died. I know that you guys haven't talked at all in two days, since you stayed in Neela's room crying all day, on your birthday."

"Twinkie, I'm pregnant," Kennedy said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, did you tell Han?" Twinkie asked.

"Yeah, and he got pissed and asked me if it was his," Kennedy said, getting angry just thinking of that day.

"Oh, wow, he really is stupid," Twinkie replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well anyone can see that you are head over heels for him, and he hasn't looked at another girl since you got here. He even went to the place where Sloane died."

"He did?" Kennedy asked.

Twinkie nodded and walked off to let Kennedy think. Then a tall, asian guy walked up to Kennedy.

"Hey babe, my name is Lawrence, want to have some fun?" the guy asked Kennedy.

"I can't, sorry," Kennedy said and walked off. Lawrence followed her to the lifts and got in one with her. He leaned up against her, rubbing his arm up and down her back.

"Look creep, I said Get Lost!" Kennedy said and kicked him in the crotch. The lift opened and Kennedy found Twinkie.

"Twink, there's this guy and he was all over me, I told him no, and he was forcing himself on me," Kennedy said quickly. Twinkie pulled her over to where Han, Sean, Neela, and a couple of other people were sitting.

Then a tall blonde walked over to Han and sat in his lap, running her hands through Han's hair. Kennedy sat in shock as Han just sat there. Kennedy jumped up and pulled the blonde up by her long hair.

"Listen Bitch, go find some other guy," Kennedy said, and let go of the girls' hair.

The blonde walked off and Han stared at Kennedy and finally said, "What was that?"

"You're an asshole," Kennedy replied.

Sean sat and looked at everyone with a bewildered look on his face, "Did I miss something?"

Neela shook her head.

"Neela, will you go with me to get something to drink?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah," Neela replied and followed Kennedy to the coke machines.

Kennedy put her money in the machine and got a Dr. Pepper while Neela was talking to a couple of old friends. Then, Lawrence pushed Kennedy up against the coke machine.

"How does that feel whore?" Lawrence said. Kennedy couldn't do anything, she was face first against the machine, and the machine was in the corner of the parking garage, blocked from the crowd's view. Then, Kennedy heard a grunt and the weight of Lawrence was shoved off of her. Han had gone to get some munchies and saw Lawrence pushing a dark haired girl against the coke machine. He hated that guy, always had, and went to help the poor girl, only to find that it was Kennedy.

Han and Lawrence started fighting. They kept hitting each other, then Twinkie and Sean came running up. They broke up the fight and ran Lawrence off. Before Han could check on Kennedy or Kennedy check on Han, Sophie had come running up to Han.

"Oh, Han, are you okay?" Sophie asked.

Kennedy was amazed that the same tall blonde chick that she had pulled off Han's lap earlier was back again, this time checking him to make sure he was okay. She pulled the girls' hair again and jerked her around to face her.

"Don't touch Han," Kennedy said and slapped Sophie.

Sophie turned to walk off and pulled her arm back and punched Kennedy in the stomach. Kennedy yelled in pain and fell to the ground, Twinkie caught her before she hit the concrete. Han grabbed Sophie by the arm and was going to hit her when Neela came up and punched her square on the nose. Sophie grabbed her nose and ran off.

"Is she okay?" Han asked.

"No, she needs to be at the hospital, she's losing the baby," Neela said and indicated to the blood starting to stain Kennedy's blue jeans.

Han picked Kennedy up and put her in his car. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He pulled up in front of the emergency room doors and carried her inside. Neela, Sean, and Twinkie followed him inside after they parked all the cars. The nurses laid Kennedy on a stretcher and took her to the operating room. They told Han he could wait in the waiting room.

"She's pregnant?" Sean asked.

"Yes," Han replied.

"Am I the last to know?" Sean asked.

"Yes," Neela answered.

Nobody said anything for several minutes. Sean finally broke the silence, " Well, at least its you Han."

Han looked away, feeling guilty.

"It is yours, right?" Sean asked when Han wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Yes, it is, I was thinking about the last things I said to Kennedy," Han said.

"What did you say?" Sean asked.

"I asked her if it was mine," Han answered. A silence fell over the small group again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally came out of the operating room.

Han stood up, along with the rest of the group, wanting to be the first to see Kennedy, but knew he had forfeited that right when he questioned her, and left her.

"How is she," Neela asked.

"I need to know the closest family member before I tell you how Kennedy is," the doctor replied.

"I am the closest family member," Neela answered, and Sean stepped up to back up her story.

"This is my wife, and that's my cousin in there in the operating room. We are the only family she has," Sean said with a stubborn look in his eyes.

"Very well," the doctor started, "Kennedy has suffered some severe blood loss, but we were able to stop the bleeding, and save the baby. She is in a lot of pain because her body started rejecting the baby and the blood we were giving her," the doctor said.

"Will she be okay?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure if she will, she did lose a lot of blood, so no visitors until tomorrow," the doctor replied.

"Please, I need to see her, that's my baby she's carrying," Han pleaded.

"I will allow it, but only if they agree," the doctor said, indicating to Sean and Neela, who nodded their heads.

Han followed the doctor to Kennedy's room and was surprised to find that the beautiful, vibrant, woman he knew and loved had been replace by a pale, sick looking, person that he didn't recognize. His eyes filled with tears when he realized that all of this could have been avoided if he had been there for Kennedy when she found out she was pregnant. She wouldn't have hit Sophie, and Sophie wouldn't have hit her in the stomach. He went over to the bed and held her hand. He sat in the chair beside the bed and watched her sleep. He fell asleep with her hand in his and his head on the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was the hardest for me to write. Please tell me if you like it or hate it, or what you would like to happen.. Thanks again for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank You to all of you that reviewed.. I'm sorry its taking me so long to update, I've been really busy. I know that that is no excuse but I'm trying to make up for it. Well enjoy!

BTW! I don't own any of the FATF!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy woke up feeling groggy and out of place. She tried sitting up but was greeted with a sharp pain in her stomach and head.

"Oh, you're awake!" Neela said, and ran out to get a nurse.

"What are you talking about?" Kennedy asked when the nurse and Neela came back.

"Don't you remember?" Neela asked, "The races, a tall girl hit you in the stomach, you being in a coma, and your body rejecting your baby?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I remember the races, and that girl, but that's it. The rest is like out of my grasp."

"Oh Kennedy, it was horrible, you passed out, and you started bleeding, internally. We brought you to the emergency room, and they did what they could to save you and the baby. You lost a lot of blood, so they gave you more blood from a donor, but your body started rejecting it. Then it rejected the baby. You went into a premature labor, while you were unconscious. The doctors couldn't save the baby. For about a week, we thought we were going to lose you too."

"I lost the baby?" Kennedy asked in a strained voice.

Neela nodded in response.

"Where's Han? He hates me doesn't he?" Kennedy asked, with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I don't hate you. I had to go home and take a shower and shave. I was starting to not look like myself."

"How long was I in a coma?"

"Three weeks," Han replied.

"I'm so sorry Han," Kennedy said softly.

"What for?"

"For losing your baby," Kennedy said and released the tears that had been threatening to fall.

"Oh, Kennedy, I was so scared I was going to lose you. It was horrible. You just laid there in the bed, so still and lifeless. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. The baby won't be the last one. There will be others, but there will never be another you," Han said.

Kennedy responded by crying. Han, wondering what he had done this time, asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Han, I just can't believe you just said that. It's almost like you care about me."

"I do care about you! Kennedy, I'm in love with you! You've made me feel things no one else has," Han replied and kissed her passionately.

Just then, Sean and Twinkie walked into the room. Neela followed in behind them.

"Oi! My cousin is finally awake!" Sean yelled and gave her a huge hug.

"Yeah, its been kinda boring around the garage with you in the hospital and Han sitting at your bedside for the last weeks," Twinkie said.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again," Kennedy said and sat up for another hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks after Kennedy got out of the hospital, Han came in her room. Sean wouldn't let them share a room yet. Kennedy was sitting on her bed, brushing her wet hair. She had on some old dance shorts and a tank top. Han came in and sat down on the end of her bed. He looked like he had something important to say. Instead of saying anything, he just sat and watched Kennedy brush her hair. Finally, Kennedy said, "Did you come in here to watch me brush my hair or talk to me?"

"I have something to ask you," Han said and got down on one knee.

"Oh no, Han," Kennedy said jumping up off the bed.

"Will you marry me?" Han asked presenting Kennedy with a ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I don't think there is much left to say in this story. I am thankful to all the people that reviewed. It was inspiring. I hope you enjoy this last bit of the story, and Thank You to everyone who read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months after Han proposed to Kennedy, Kennedy finally accepted. They were married on the day of her parents 25th wedding anniversary. All of their friends and family were there. Sean and Twinkie were groomsmen. Neela was Kennedy's maid of honor. They had a small wedding and a small reception.

Ten months after the wedding, Han was rushing Kennedy to the hospital again. Only this time, it was to deliver their baby. She came screaming into the world after thirteen hours of labor. She had her mom's skin color and eyes, but Han's dark hair.

Han and Kennedy eventually had four children. Two boys and two girls. All of them grew up to race and drift.

Neela and Shawn finally got married and had three kids. All of the were girls. Sean had his hands full trying to keep the boys away from them.

Twinkie and his high school sweetheart got together. They didn't marry but they had one little boy together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to everyone!


End file.
